


Zeitverschiebung

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episodenbezug: Väterchen Frost, Fluff, Getting Together, Kid content we were robbed of, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, der verdammte Champagner, honestly, mentions of Erkläre Chimäre
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Nachts um drei klingelt bei Frank Thiel nochmal das Telefon - es ist der Sohnemann
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Zeitverschiebung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_a_hog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/gifts).



Thiel schreckte vom Klingeln seines Handys je auf, es spielte Purple Haze von Jimmi Hendrix.  
Nur zwei Leute hatte er mit dem Klingelton eingespeichert: den Mann, der ihm das Lied als Erstes überhaupt auf der Gitarre beigebracht hatte und der den er damals damit in den Schlaf gespielt hatte.

Es stellte sich als Letzterer heraus, was konnte sein Sohn denn jetzt von ihm wollen?

„Junior es ist drei Uhr morgens.“, grummelte er.  
„Sorry Vaddern, ich hatte die Zeitverschiebung nich‘ so im Blick, hab‘ ja selber noch Jetlag!“

Thiel wollte nach der holden Dame fragen, die ja wohl wichtiger war als er – da regte sich Boerne hinter ihm.  
Wie er sich das in den letzten Tag so angewöhnt hatte, lehnte er seinen Kopf schwer auf Thiels Schulter, um mitzuhören.

„Mit wem sprichst du denn um die Uhrzeit Frank? Mein Chronometer ist schon wieder stehen geblieben.“, maulte er auch prompt.

„Vaddern wer isn‘ da bei dir?“, kam es sofort vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

Er spürte wie Boerne Luft holte.

„Also dass wir uns endlich mal –“, Thiel drückte Boerne den Mund mit der freien Hand zu. „Sabbel halten KF – das… das war mein Freund.“

Schon wieder spürte er wie Boerne scharf die Luft über die Hand auf seinem Mund einsog.

„Ah ja…“, das klang doch eher frostig.  
Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte überraschte sein Sohn ihn.  
„Du da wollte ich eigentlich mit dir drüber reden, wenn ich das nächste Mal in Münster bin. Mama hat erzählt so circa ‘nen Jahr nachdem ich das letzte Mal in Münster war hätteste nochma‘ geheiratet. Diesen Gerichtsmediziner vonner Arbeit – das hat mich ganz schön getroffen, dass ich da nicht eingeladen war.“

Diesmal holte Thiel tief Luft, dann hielt er Boerne wortlos das Telefon hin. Zum Glück verstand dieser und lies sein schwertgleiches Mundwerk auf den unvorbereiteten Thiel Junior los.

„Also… das ihr damals nicht sofort zusammen gekommen seid – ist ja wohl das Dümmste-“  
„Junior es ist halb vier, wir können gerne weiterreden, wenn’s bei dir mitten in der Nacht ist.“

Seufzen kam aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Tut mir leid Vaddern, an sich wollte ich nur durchklingeln, weil Großvaddern geschrieben hat, du hättest noch nen Einsatz gehabt und… da hatt‘ ich Angst, dass du Weihnachten jetzt außer auf’er Arbeit ganz allein verbringst.“

„Ich ähm…“

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, frohe Weihnachten euch zwei!“

„Ja, frohes Fest euch auch noch… ‘hab dich auch lieb!“

Nachdem er das Handy auf den Nachttisch verfrachtet hatte, räusperte sich Boerne hinter ihm.  
Allerdings zog er den Arm, den er irgendwann über Thiel geworfen hatte nicht weg.

„Dein Freund also?“, ohne Brille sah der Professor fast putzig aus, wenn er so eine fragende Schnute zog.

„Mja, was hast du denn erwartet, nach dem was vorhin war? „

„Zur Feier des Abends könnten wir doch auch anders anstoßen.“  
„Wie meinen?“  
„Na, wieder beieinander unterhaken.“

So war das dann auch wortlos geschehen.

„Letztes Mal war das irgendwie anders.“  
Ein erneutes: „Wie meinen?“

„Sie haben meinen Unterarm geküsst; zweimal, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.“  
Boerne blinzelte und – das Unmögliche wurde möglich – blieb stumm.  
„Sie meinen wohl eher, sie haben mich mit einem abwehrenden Arm in die Schranken gewiesen.“, kam die Erwiderung leise und bissig.

„Was, wenn ich ihn diesmal nicht anheb‘?“

  
Boerne machte ein erstickend klingendes Geräusch, hatte aber seine Fassung schnell zurückgewonnen und beugte sich vor.

Thiel hob seinen Arm diesmal nicht.

Zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Kuss hatten sie dann auch das ‚Sie‘ fallen lassen.  
„Ich würde dich ja unglaublich gern‘ weiter küssen, aber mir fallen dann die Augen zu und ich fürchte sie bleiben dann geschlossen.“

„Na, dann lass‘ uns doch ins Bett gehen.“

Große Augen schauten ihn hinter dem Designergestell an.

„Um zu schlafen du Spaßvogel.“

An viel vor dem abrupten Weckruf konnte er sich auch nicht mehr erinnern, aber irgendwie hatte er es wohl geschafft Professor Doktor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne in eines seiner T-Shirts zu kriegen.

„Du hältst jetzt aber auch den Schnabel!“

„Ich sag‘ doch gar nichts!“

„KF!“

**Author's Note:**

> Also immer her mit Comments und Kudos. Ohne Freddy aka i_am_a_hog und seine Gifs gäbe es das vermutlich nicht! Anyways friendship ended with Erkläre Chimäre now Väterchen Frost said gay rights.


End file.
